


Across the Glass

by NanoFree



Category: Imaginext
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoFree/pseuds/NanoFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds himself in a parallel universe, at the mercy of a man who is not his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



Officer Ryan Redshirt is terrified and confused. He had somehow accidentally passed through a rift into a parallel universe, filled with evil versions of everyone he knew. He had been so disoriented in this universe that he had almost immediately gotten himself captured. He didn’t know what this universe’s version of the Doc wanted with him, but he had been cuffed and taken to the place that was normally Doc’s quarters in his universe. It even looked like he was in the same room (Same desk in the far corner, same standard issue bed, the same blue bed sheets, and the same vanity with the same lined up mysterious, alien nick-nacks) and he could almost convince himself that he’d been dreaming – except for the large, double-bladed weapon mounted on the wall above the bed. He hoped desperately that it was just for show, but it looked well-used and Ryan thought he could see flecks of what appeared to be dried blood on the pommel.

He jumped and turned to look as the doorway slid open, with an ominous hiss. The man who stepped into the room, might have been able to pass as his Doc, if not for the rough scar stretching from the right side of his forehead, across his eye and descending down his throat, past view under the collar of his uniform.

Even with the evil smile spreading across the face of the other man, he still can’t help but be hopeful that he can somehow appeal to this person’s humanity. “Doc?” His voice waivers with uncertainty and not a little bit of outright fear.

Other Doc’s sneers, answering in a faux-philosophical voice “Not the one you know, surely. Only as I know myself. But isn’t that all that really matters?” His laugh is mocking and has a lit bordering on something frighteningly like mania. 

Ryan tugs subtly at the bonds around his wrists. “What do you want from me? I don’t know anything.”

Suddenly Other Doc’s is grabbing his arm, before smiling with disturbing kindness. “Don’t even think about escaping. I’ll destroy you if you try to get away.” His voice was like honey laced with poison and with each word he tightened his grip on Ryan’s wrist, until it’s like a vice and Ryan is wincing with pain.

Then all the sweetness is gone from Not Doc, as he drops Ryan’s arm, and steps back, and Ryan isn’t really sure is he’s relived or not. “And there’s no need to lie. I know you’re not just some clueless idiot, stumbling around not cataloging information – you’re a scientist, information is what you do. If you try to take me for a fool again, you’ll regret it. And you’re going to tell me everything about your world, or you’ll be sorely sorry.” 

Ryan can feel his hands shaking, but all he can think of is his own Doc, smart and brave, and he knows that his friend and the other Heroes of Imaginext are doing everything they can to save him. He stands a little straighter, gritting his teeth. “I’ll never betray my friends.” 

For second Ryan is proud of himself. Then Not Doc’s dangerously sexy smile back. “I love it when they try to play brave.” Ryan knows that he’s in trouble, even has he confusingly feels himself suddenly becoming aroused.


End file.
